Two Red Beavers Are Better Than One
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Emma and Red think about their lives and relationship.


**A/N: So I'm going to start doing Songfic Saturdays and or Sundays. Basically for one song I'll write as many songfics for as many different parings as I can. This one was really hard for some reason. **

Red was currently cooking breakfast for everyone in the house. Henry was sitting on the couch listing all the reasons why bacon is the best food for breakfast lunch and dinner. Emma was still sleeping in their bed. Snow and Charming were on the couch with Henry trying to explain to him that even though bacon is delicious you really shouldn't have it more than once a week.

"Red eats bacon all the time." Henry pointed out turning around to face the woman in question.

"Red also turns into a wolf." Snow pointed out turning around to face her best friend and send her a wink. "You know wolves eat? Raw meat, if you ate raw meat you'll get really sick. Red can't eat raw meat either." Snow figured she should point out that fact because that woman would eat a bunch of raw meat just to make the boy happy.

"Red?" Henry asked looking at his mother's girlfriend.

"Yeah buddy."

"If Emma promises to make you breakfast every day and when you're a wolf to like kill a cow for you would you marry her?" The room fell under a uncomfortable silence as the topic of marriage was brought up.

"If Emma made me bacon every day, I'll probably end up so fat she won't want to marry me." Red admitted.

"Who won't marry who?" Emma asked from the hallway still yawning.

**Hey, Beaver, come on  
When you feel alone  
Just pick up that phone  
And I'll be there to share my  
Ice cream cone  
We'll lick it side-by-side  
And deep inside you'll know before the day is done  
Two beavers are better than one  
**

Emma was sitting on her bed with Red. "Maybe we should just explain to them why we will never get married." Emma looked over at her girlfriend wrapping an arm around her and leaning to her, letting her know silently that it's okay with her that they won't.

"I can tell you how it's going to go down. Snow and Charming will tell me I'm being ridiculous and laugh and tell me that will never happen. Henry will also point this out and compare me to Regina. I'll remind them that Regina actually saved Snow's life before she went all evil and the she didn't go all evil until she got married and became a step mom. Than Henry will probably get all sad because it's his fault his mom can't marry this amazing woman. We'll have to explain to him why it's my fault he will never be a big brother too, than he resent me and hate me and when he's older one full moon he'll take a giant silver sword and like three crossbows and kill me." Red explained adding more and more worst possible endings on top of others.

"Red, sweetie calm down. Henry will never hate you. You bring him bacon and cook him food, like real food not the stuff I make. Without you he'll starve. Snow will not tell you you're being ridiculous. She might tell you not to worry so much about it and that you will never become the next Regina. Charming will say something along those lines as well but mostly he'll just say how much he agrees with her. Henry will not ask why he will never be a big brother and if he does I'll explain to him that he's too much of a handful for us to add to." Emma pulled Red down so they were both lying down. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything okay. I am perfectly fine with us not having any more kids and never getting married. The only opinions on those matters that matter are ours. We only need to consider everyone else's but in the end it's our lives." Emma gently ran her hand through Red's hair, still streaked red.

"You're really okay with everything though?" Red asked looking up at her girlfriend.

"I am perfectly fine with everything about you." She kissed Red deeply. "About us."

**Two beavers are better than one  
They're twice the fun  
Ask anyone  
A second beaver can be  
Second-to-none  
Two beavers are better than one  
**

Red was lying on the couch with Emma, Snow and Charming took Henry out to the movies so they could have a date night which so far entailed sitting on the couch eating take out in their pjs.

"The romance in our relationship is gone isn't it?" Emma asked upon seeing their reflections in the tv.

"Yup. Face it, we're in love, I think you're hot. I think you think I'm hot. But we are so comfy with each other we just don't give a shit. You didn't brush my hair or shower today, I skipped doing your make up. We don't care. We're in it for the long run." Red pointed out with a mouth full of burger.

"Yeah, I could spend the rest of my life like this." Emma admitted sitting back.

"Same, but the second the sex dies I'll bail. I need my sex Emma, I can't just go to the 'romance novels' and 'talk shows' like other women, I need a hand or face or something always going on down there." Red shifted as she spoke placing her feet onto Emma's lap.

"So no sex, no us? Okay that seems fair. I don't mind that. I don't think I could have sex with anyone else, it'll just fail in comparison. I'll just keeping thinking of that beaver song that you keep singing whenever you're horny."

"Well what else can I do when Henry is in the room? The boy can spell. He seems to pick up on everything but that fucking song." Red shrugged purposely stealing a few fries from Emma.

"Hey! You ate all your fries, leave mine alone." Emma pushed the feet off her.

"I'll make it up to you later." Red winked.

**You're my favorite beaver  
Space Teens are forever  
Don't forget to do your homework  
Cause math's cool!  
We'll share a root beer float  
And learn a-boat (about) how friendship  
Weighs a metric ton  
Two beavers are better than one  
**

The pair were in bed, sheets tangled around their naked bodies. Red was curled up in Emma's neck leaving small little bites.

"So you're still sticking around for a few what? Weeks? Days? How long do I have until you'll think about leaving?" Emma asked finding it odd to be the one waiting for the other to leave.

"Days, up to a week. Start the clock." Red stopped biting and rolled off Emma. "I have a feeling Snow might be relieved that her best friend is no longer fucking her daughter but at the same time I think she might hunt me down with like fifty silver bows. Thank God I know how shitty she is at tracking." Red laughed turning to face Emma. "It's your fault I can even wait like a week without sex. Normally I can only handle like a day, but you just seem to be so good that you make it count."

"Mom! Red! Guess what movie we saw!" Henry's voice carried though the house causing both woman to panic and search for their clothes.

As soon as both were dressed they raced out to the living where Henry seemed to be screaming from.

"What movie did you see?" Red asked jumping up on the kitchen counter.

"Snow White and the Huntsman!" Henry was grinning, his grandparents were not.

"I look nothing like Kristen Stewart! Also how they hell do I sound British?" Snow grumpled from the couch.

"At least you were in it! That was the second worst one since Mirror Mirror! I was never robbed and hung from a tree naked!" Charming complained.

"Hey I hear ya, movies suck." Red agreed thinking back to the train wreck that was Red Riding Hood.

"Well I like them." Emma held up her hand for Henry to high five with.

"Yeah you guys just need to bring it up the Grimm brothers." Henry shrugged.

**Two beavers are better than one  
They're twice the fun  
Ask anyone  
A second beaver can be  
Second-to-none  
Two beavers are better than one...**


End file.
